Penguin Academy
The Penguin Academy is a school in The Happyface State. Notable Students Current * Ctp Louis * Deco539 * Perry * Dooley * Metalmanager * Ninjinian - foreign exchange student from New Club Penguin * Khakis * Yusei * Barkjon * Willy the Penguin * Freecie1 * Akbaboy Graduated Students * Explorer 767 * G * Fred 676 * Icmer In Nyc * F * Aunt Arctic * Ford Car * Rookie * Mary * Dane Auza * Laua Auza * Flystar55555 * Tails6000 * Icecuber2d2 * Caseyboy97 * Chub 777 * Tidalwave11 * Dan EXPELLED or quit * Herbert * Mary P. Bear * Sanity Penguin * Keyser5 * 24Keyser (left when brother was expelled) Background Happyface141 founded the school in 2004. He created the academy to help the homeless penguins in the area. During the Melter War the school was destroyed. After the war, the students rebuilt it. Subjects During the Explorer/Happyface Webmaster Era, the school was rebuilt into many classrooms. Computer Programming Teacher: Larry Computer programming is actually quite fun but challenging. To graduate, you must write an object-oriented program. Computing Teacher: ZapWire This teaches how to use a computer for the computer illiterate and the novice students. To complete basic, you must upload a picture to the computer and email it to the teacher. Novice computing requires you install programs, manage a schedule with Postpone, etc. Math Teacher: Fred 676 Math is the hardest subject there. You can do addition, and the other basic math skills. Harder math skills are fractions and order of operations. The hardest is algebra and trigonometry (only G, F, and Fred 676 have been taught this skill). To pass, you must pass a written test. Biology I Teacher: Explorer 767 To see the other type of science, see Physics You learn about the species that live in Antarctica and how organisms work. In the corner of the room there is a human is a cage. The human's name is John Nickols. Most of the curriculum is devoted to body systems, and there is a caged brown puffle that shrinks the students on command, allowing them to explore John's body systems. To pass, you must go on an adventure and save a eukaryotic cell from death by re-oranizing its systems and organelles. Explorer dedicates himself to making this class enjoyable and fun, and he is very lax on homework and rules. Biology II Teacher: Professor Shroomsky For the students who passed Explorer's biology class, Shroomsky offers an advanced class which covers the more boring aspects of biology like formulas and such. Most of his curriculum is about things like DNA and other complex and hard-to-explain items (not at all like the field-trip style of Biology I), but homework is rare. Shroomsky is very excited about his work nonetheless, and pours all he has into educating his class. In order to pass, you have to write a final exam essay on a biology topic of your choice and have Shroomsky grade it. If Shroomsky can't teach, Explorer usually takes over. Swimming Teacher: Robot 3 Penguins can learn to be advanced swimmers here. There are many techniques, like freestyle, backstroke, and patchstroke. Social Studies Teacher:Robot 4 You get to learn about history and the immoble arts. There is a super accurate 3d model of the USA with everything from the small cracks in the tallest mountain peaks, to the smallest windows in the towering skyscrapers in South Pole City. To pass, you must pass a written test. Language Arts Teacher:Robot 5 This class includes spelling, grammar, and handwriting. This is how Aunt Arctic got so famous, by taking this class. To pass, you must pass a written test. Boardriding Teacher:Barkjon This class, taught by an actual student at the school, is mainly about how to ride the boards, and the history of skateboarding, surfboarding, and snowboarding. To pass, you must design and successfully ride your own board. Farming and Fishing Teacher:Farmer Pentoe The class, Farming and Fishing, teaches you how to make a living off the land in the South Pole. To pass, you must correctly plow the soil and prepare fishing bait. Carpentry Teacher: Robot 7 This class teaches you how to create many things from wood. It works closely with the Sailing class to help create boats. To pass, you must build a small model boat out of wood. Sailing Teacher: Triskelle King Triskelle thinks sailing is important to learn and he takes time to teach it himself.Sailing class helps many to become famous sailors like Rockhopper. It also teaches you how to prepare a boat and help make one. To pass, you must take the boat you made in Carpentry and then sail it down the Whirlpool River sucessfully. Mining Teachers: Miners from the Penguin Miners Co. Mining helps you to learn how to go deep within many caves and mines. If you want to graduate from this class, you must find gold and create a batch of true (no counterfeits, plz!) Club Penguin coins. ALL coins are taken before this test, to avoid them just using those. Music Teacher: Barkjon The music class teaches you how to play an instrument of your choice. To graduate you must start a band with other classmates. Explorer 767 graduated very easily, due to the fact he played in the Furry Flats. Physics Teacher: Robot 8 This class is closely related to the Math Class, but is way more advanced. You must get all A+s in Math to pass on to this class. The class covers classical mechanics and thermodynamics. Currency Teacher: Shadow Like Maths and Physics, however, you're learning about majic with mney (if you know what I mean.) To graduate, you must write a written test. Culinary Teacher: The brother of The Pizza Place owner from Club Penguin. Revolving around cooking and cleaning, this one of the least popular classes in the Academy. The final, final exam has students to cook four Nummy Cakes. Inhabitants *Students *A caged human named John Nickols. *A brown puffle See also *Penguin State University Category:Rooms Category:schools